Arion/Abilities and Powers
Arion is considered the strongest of the miracles, but not for his physical strength. He's not much stronger than a Marine Rear Admiral in terms of raw power. Physical Abilities Arion is superhuman, his strength is enough to crush boulders and his endurance is on a different level. He has been able to use draining techniques and moves without the slightest sign of fatigue. He seems to have endless stamina, but those who go against him are often drained of theirs much faster than normal. His senses are far sharper than the average person, being able to notice the smallest detail and adjusting before necessary. Because if this he can read his opponents moves as the fight goes on, getting more precise with each passing second. Mental Abilities Arion's thought process is he must win, so he takes every sliver of hope away from his opponents. By not only crushing them mentally, or physically, but spiritually as well. He makes them lose all hope of ever defeating him. He leaves psychological scars on all his opponents, making them dread a rematch against him. He's also an amazing planner, he can understand all his allies and enemies with a single glance. He uses this to enhance his allies while decreasing his opponents fighting abilities. Devil Fruit It was believed by the miracles that Arion didn't possess a Devil Fruit, but in actuality he does. He doesn't use it unless it's an absolute life or death emergency. It's known as The Obey Obey Fruit, anyone he wills, will obey his order. His opponents lose their self control and will listen to him no matter what. He uses small amounts of it to keep his crew from challenging him. Haki Arion has mastery over all three forms of Haki before even enrolling in the marines. Each form is significantly stronger than notable Haki users. Busoshoku Haki Arion's armament Haki is quite powerful. Even without using much he can break through Masatoshi's defenses. He uses it to enhance his physical abilities and harm logia types. It has been proven to be able to repeatedly stop Kent's metallic onslaught during the Miracles of The Marines Arc. Kenbunshoku Haki Before he could read his opponents, he heavily relied on this form on Haki. He used it to originally keep up with the likes of Aoiki and Hayaki, but soon outgrew it. The uses of it have been reduced to sensing presences. Haoshoku Haki Arion has claimed to never using half of his conquerors Haki. The full extent is only known to him. Fighting Capabilities Arion has mastered two major fighting styles, Hasshoken and Rokushiki. By constantly swapping between the two he can keep his opponents on edge. Using Rokushiki is his go to, he prefers it over hasshoken. Along with those two, Arion has created his own fighting style that has been taught to a select few. It pushes the user into a state of pure concentration where nothing goes wrong at the price of your stamina. Although each persons trigger differs, Arion's is his will to win. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Character Subpages